Going Forward While Looking Back
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Draco hated that Harry only needed him to run his business so he could fool around with his Muggle boyfriend but he'd hate it more if Harry didn't need him at all. Kurt hated living with his ex and his new boyfriend but he'd hate paying rent even more. Sequel to Stairs to No Where but could be read as a standalone. Draco/Kurt Slash


This story takes place about 8 months after Stairs to No Where ended. Harry and Blaine are still quite happily together they, along with Kurt, Rachel and Santana are all living together in the large Condo Sirius bought them.

* * *

Draco apparated directly into Harry's bedroom. He'd been told several times not to apparate in because the house was crawling with muggles not yet in the know. Draco didn't know how Potter could stand to live with so many people who knew nothing about magic.

"Draco what the-" Whatever Potter was going to say was cut off as he released a deep moan and arched his back. His eyes fluttered closed and Draco could make out the movement beneath the covers where Harry's muggle was obviously rather busy. Draco smirked, it certainly wasn't the first time Potter had come with Draco's name on his lips.

A moment later Blaine poked his head out from under the sheet and glared at him.

"Are you going to just stand there? Can't you tell we're a bit busy?!" He demanded angrily. Draco rolled his eyes. Stupid muggle.

"Oh please you're clearly done. I know Potter's orgasm face better than anyone, besides I have a stack of papers that Potter needs to sign if he wants his orphanage to provide food. I mean I suppose you could put them off. It's not like orphan's aren't used to being hungry, I think we all remember Oliver Twist."

"Oh my god Draco just. . go wait in the kitchen okay?" Harry's voice was tinged with frustration so Draco decided not to push him. Instead he left the room and directed his footsteps to the kitchen. As he entered he found a thin man with brown hair singing to himself as he made coffee. He was one of Potter's muggle roommates but Draco couldn't remember his name.

He was spotted at once but the man just smiled at him before asking.

"Coffee?" Draco shook his head and couldn't help but muse to himself about how surreal his life had become. If he'd been told five years ago or even two that he would one day be running Potter Incorporated so Harry Potter could dick around and snog some American he would have laughed. He'd had big plans once upon a time and some might argue that running an international multi-billion galleon company was pretty big but for Draco it was a sign of just how far he'd fallen.

Draco had taken the company on after it became clear no one else would hire him, distinguished recommendation from the boy-who-lived or no. Potter hadn't even realized the company existed the daft git. He'd hired Draco to sort through all the paperwork that Gringotts kept sending, in one dusty stack likely from before the Potter's died, were the details of Potter Inc. which had been quietly operating for years. It was bringing in a small profit but had clearly stagnated when he took the details to Harry, Harry asked him what he should do about. Draco had listed off several viable options only to have Harry declare it 'over his head' and promptly named Draco CEO.

Draco had tried to protest but Harry had helpfully pointed out that he'd helped Draco out of his betrothal to that vile Greengrass girl. Under Draco's careful guidance the company was already making record profits even despite Potter's numerous charitable endeavors, which he seemed to come up with on a whim then leave Draco to make it happen. The latest was an orphanage for the children of Death Eaters.

Potter padded barefoot into the kitchen with only his sleep pants on. His eyes were blurry and his cheeks were still pink from his recent orgasm but he didn't bother mentioning Draco's recent invasion into his bedroom. Draco figured the muggle would have plenty to say on the matter as soon as he emerged from his shower.

"Thanks Kurt͵" Harry said softly as a cup of steaming coffee was placed before him. Draco noted the roommate, whose name was Kurt how very common, looked rather strained as he returned Harry's smile. Harry took a long pull of his coffee before finally acknowledging Draco.

"So. . .papers?" Draco couldn't help the sneer that appeared on his face, honestly couldn't Potter form a whole sentence?

" Yes Potter papers," Draco replied condescension heavy in his voice. He pulled a thick stack of parchment from his bag and laid them in front of Harry who stared at them blankly, "You need to sign them Potter."

"Err right, I just gotta find a pen." He stood and began to rifle through various drawers and Draco sighed drawing a quill from his pocket and holding out to Potter.

"Honestly aren't you lot supposed to be students?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes. Harry opened his mouth to answer but was distracted as his muggle boyfriend strolled in. The boy was already dressed and his hair had been gelled. He cast a hard look at Draco before leaning down and greeting Harry with a long thorough kiss.

Draco looked away and ended up catching the roommate Kurt doing the same. Their eyes linked and for a moment they just looked at each other before Harry spoke again.

"So what's all this for anyway?" Draco took deep breath and turning back to Harry began to explain.

* * *

Kurt didn't love living in the same house with Blaine and his new boyfriend but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Harry was very considerate and seemed to understand. He was rarely physically affectionate with Blaine in front of Kurt, though the loving looks and gentle touches were almost worse than watching them make out would have been. In fact the only time Kurt saw that sort of behavior was when Harry's totally hot business manager came to visit. Draco Malfoy was always impeccably dressed, his white blond hair and piercing eyes were enough to make even the most confident man insecure and Kurt knew Blaine was not the most confident man.

That was why anytime Draco was within view Blaine was on Harry like white on rice. It wasn't very subtle but Harry had yet to notice. Kurt supposed there had to be quite a bit of history there but no one had bothered to fill him in. It wasn't that he wanted Blaine back, because he really was glad to be done with him, but it's never easy to have irrefutable proof that someone you once loved has moved on when you have not. Especially considering Harry was both sexy and talented, not to mention refreshingly shy and humble something you don't often find.

It didn't seem right that Blaine should find someone perfect for him after having cheated on Kurt. Not that Harry was someone Kurt would want, the shyness that was all very well and good in a friend was unattractive in a lover. Kurt needed someone confident and assertive like Draco for example.

Kurt blushed at that thought and directed his attention back to getting ready for the day. Draco had never shown an iota of interest in Kurt, he'd never even bothered to speak to him even though he was always around. He must have his own key, Kurt mused to himself because he'd never once heard the man knock instead he just waltzed in a if this was his condo and they were his tenants.

* * *

Draco apparated into Harry's room only to find it empty. He could hear music coming from the front room so directed his steps that way. He found the rest Harry's house mates sitting and laughing on a sofa watching Kurt singing into a microphone, his body swaying to the music. His voice was clear and playful. He looked undeniably sexy as he sang with all his heart totally secure among friends. As Draco listened to the lyric's he couldn't resist the amused smirk that played across his lips.

"You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you

You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't You?

Well I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won

Then you flew your lear jet up to Nova Scotia

To see the total eclipse of the sun

Well you're where you should be all the time

And when you're not you're with

Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend

Wife of a close friend, and...

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you

You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't You? Don't you?

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you"

As Kurt finished Draco couldn't resist joining in the applause of his two female friends. He recognized one of them as his cousin Rachel but the other girl he'd only seen once or twice before. Both jumped and turned when they heard Draco clapping. He watched as Kurt blushed, making is pale skin a healthy rose that Draco quite approved of. If only he wasn't a muggle.

"Draco! I didn't hear you come in!" Draco shrugged, he wasn't sure what these muggles thought about his coming and going as he pleased and he didn't particularly care. If they had a problem than Harry should put up some anti apparition wards.

"Well you were rather distracted I think. Tell me where is Potter? I have a few things he needs to sign."

"Oh Blaine just went to get him from a late class. They're supposed to be back really soon though knowing those two love birds it could be hours before they manage to stop sucking face enough to come inside." The girl who wasn't Rachel told him.

Draco pursed his lips in annoyance he really needed to get Harry's signature today or the filing would be delayed until after the weekend. He had hoped to get this orphanage business ready in time for children to start being moved there on Saturday.

"You can wait if you want, we were just playing with the Karaoke machine Harry bought."

"Yeah," Not Rachel said with a devious look on her face. Draco suspected if she'd been a witch she'd be a Slytherin "We're doing songs about our Ex's, want to have a turn?" Her tone was a challenge but Draco didn't feel inclined to rise to it.

"Oh I would hate to jump the line."

"No worries blondie I already went. I mean unless you're scared." Draco scowled.

"I will sing but in return you must never call me Blondie or any variation on it again."

"Sure thing hot stuff, pick a song." As she spoke she tossed a black book toward him and when he opened it he scrolled down looking for the perfect one. He'd heard it before so it was just a matter of locating it.

* * *

Kurt watched painfully curious to know what song Draco would pick. He hoped it would shine some light on the history between him and Harry. Kurt was a sucker for good gossip and besides he had a tiny crush on Draco and wanted any info about the man he could gather. Draco walked over the machine and typed in his choice. Kurt was surprised by the hard, angry rhythm that served as an intro to his chosen song.

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh, and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?"

Kurt was a little surprised by the sheer passion Draco sang with. He could tell the other man meant every single word. Draco had always seemed so cold and composed and Kurt was thrilled to have discovered this other side to him.

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?"

When Draco finished he straightened his clothes, he looked completely unruffled as if he hadn't just poured his heart and soul into his performance which Kurt was certain he had.

"That was amazing Draco, I haven't heard you sing in ages." Kurt turned and was surprised to see Harry standing in the doorway leaning watching with a warm smile. Blaine stood next to him his arm thrown around his waist possessively.

"Yes well, if you get these signed tonight I can file them at the ministry and the orphanage will start bringing children in this weekend." As Draco spoke he removed some papers from the small case he always carried with him. Kurt noted they were the same heavy parchment style that Draco seemed to favor for all the documents Harry signed. Harry took them barely glancing at them as he held them up against the wall to sign.

"So soon? Wow Draco you've outdone yourself. I thought it would be at least a few months." Harry told him as he handed back the paper. Draco shrugged as if he hadn't just personally handled the creation of an orphanage in a matter of weeks.

"Well there are still some details to resolve as far as getting the play equipment in and a good teacher who can handle the different age groups but I rather think it's better to get the children into their new homes as soon as possible so they have more time to adjust. Several of them will be starting at boarding school in just a few weeks." Harry looked puzzled.

"I thought they started on Sept 1st?" Kurt watched as Draco rolled his eyes.

"They delayed the younger students until more reconstruction was finished."

"Oh cool, I don't know what I'd do without you Draco." Harry said with a warm smile, Kurt wondered if he was the only one watching close enough to see the way Draco flinched.

"You should stay and sing some more." Kurt told him not quite ready see the other man leave but Draco was already shaking his head. His eyes were trained on Harry and Blaine, Blaine had leaned over and was whispering in Harry's ear causing a vibrant blush.

"No, I've already stayed too long. I need to get these filed as soon as possible." Draco turned and swept out of the room. Unable to take it anymore Kurt glared at Harry and Blaine.

"You know you guys could try to be a little more considerate!" Harry looked horrified and quickly pushed Blaine away from him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he told him quickly his eyes wide and apologetic. Kurt scoffed but Santana spoke before he could.

"While it's true you guys are totally gross, I'm pretty sure Lady Hummel meant more considerate to Draco." Harry looked confused.

"I don't understand." He told them Kurt rolled his eyes unconsciously imitating Draco.

"You're always so worried about making me uncomfortable but whenever Draco steps through the door Blaine practically molests you in front of him. It's clear to everyone he's hung up on you. I mean do you keep him around just to throw it in his face?" Harry looked if possible even more confused. He began to shake his head.

"No. . .no Draco doesn't feel that way about me. Trust me. He's made that painfully clear on more than one occasion." Kurt wanted to argue but Blaine beat him to it.

"Err. . .actually Harry I've kind of suspected it for awhile. He as good as told me so while we were in England." Harry spun to face him eyes wide and betrayed.

"In England? Blaine that was months ago! Why didn't you tell me? I never would have been so inconsiderate to him if I'd known. Jesus and he's helping me so much with Potter Inc and the Orphanage and EVERYTHING and I just. . . Merlin! I really am a terrible person." As Harry spoke his shoulders slumped. Meanwhile Santana was gaping at him.

"How could you possibly miss this? I mean it's pretty obvious." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean we hated each other for years and even when we were involved all Draco did was insult me. I mean I know he's gotten to the point where he can tolerate my presence but I hadn't thought it was more."

* * *

The next time Draco came to visit he decided to apparate downstairs and walk up. He wasn't up to seeing Harry and Blaine in bed together. At first he'd taken great pleasure in annoying Blaine and embarrassing Harry but it was getting old. Pining was unbecoming of a Malfoy and he really needed to just get over it. With this thought in mind he walked briskly up to the first floor of Harry's building and knocked briskly on the door.

Kurt answered, his hair tousled from sleep and wearing only thin sleep pants and a T-shirt. He looked incredibly sexy. For a moment Draco stared at him letting his eyes wander over his muscular but thin chest and narrow hips. Kurt noticed and began to flush shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Draco focussed on what his was there for.

"Is Potter here?" He asked sharply but Kurt shook his head.

"No he and Blaine are spending the weekend in Vermont." Draco let out an annoyed sigh. He was supposed to give Harry a monthly business report today. He knew the other man had forgotten just as he always did. However this did present an interesting opportunity. While this was not the first time he'd noticed how attractive Kurt was, it was the first time he'd considered maybe the muggle thing wasn't such a big deal. After all with a body that hot almost anything was forgivable.

"Very well. I'll come back at eight." Draco told Kurt.

"Errr. . .Harry won't actually be back until Monday morning." Kurt told him looking confused and Draco rolled his eyes honestly muggles were so dense.

"Yes that's generally what gone for the weekend means. I am taking you to dinner. Be ready at Eight and if you're going to be late don't bother, my time is valuable." Draco snapped. Kurt's mouth dropped open but he nodded so Draco nodded and walked away.

* * *

Draco knocked on Kurt's door at exactly Eight PM that evening and Kurt had been ready since Seven Thirty. He supposed he should be offended that Draco felt he could just demand his presence but the fact was he was totally attracted to Draco. That no nonsense take what you want attitude was a huge turn on. It would be different he supposed if Draco couldn't have anyone he wanted but his was not a false confidence. When Kurt swung the door open Draco stood with a smirk in a three piece suit. Draco offered an arm and they walked together down the flight of stairs and to a waiting town can. A chauffeur was waiting to open their door. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"I don't drive." Draco told him and they way he said it made it seem like it was a because driving was below him. Kurt just nodded, finding it hard to talk because the reality of being on a date with Draco was almost too much to take in.

Draco took him to a high end restaurant that Kurt had seen before but had never been inside. The waiters made no attempt to ID either of them when Draco ordered a bottle of white wine for their meal. Much to Kurt's relief as he was not yet 21. With the relaxing effect of alcohol coursing through him Kurt found it easier to chat and they spoke freely about his life and Draco's business ventures for most of the evening.

When they were done with their meal Draco escorted him back to the car. Draco walked him to the door and when he kissed him Kurt thought he might faint. His lips were soft but demanding full of expectations that Kurt strived to meet. Then as quickly as it started it was over and Draco was stepping back.

"I'll be here at Noon tomorrow to take you for lunch, be ready."

"Of course! yeah definitely," Kurt replied still breathless from the kiss. Draco graced him with a soft smile before turning and walking off down the steps.

* * *

Draco didn't know what possessed him to set another date and walk away rather than trying to negotiate his way into Kurt's bed. He tried to tell himself it was because Kurt wasn't ready but he was fairly certain that it would have been quite easy to talk the other man out of his slacks. He was clearly interested in Draco and he was finding himself very interested in Kurt as well.

He arrived precisely on time for their second date and Kurt was ready and waiting. He had decided to forgo the car because it was an attractive sunny day so instead they walked arm in arm to a nearby restaurant that Kurt insisted was delicious. It was pretty low brow, with questionably clean dishes and serving strange things. After looking at the menu, which was shoved into a plastic cover and spotted with watermarks Draco was forced to ask.

"And Chicken fried steak is. . . Chicken?" Kurt laughed shaking his head.

"No I think it's beef or maybe pork they just fry it like chicken."

"I see."

Draco settled on a cheeseburger simply because it was one of the only things he'd had before. Harry had forced him to eat one at one point as part of his 'Muggle reeducation' . It was vile, but he ate it anyway because Kurt was watching him closely and he didn't want to upset him. Which was admittedly odd.

After they left the restaurant Kurt insisted they go to the park. They walked hand in hand while Kurt chattered on about this and that musical and the different things he'd been studying at his school. Draco found himself really having a good time. He'd never really had fun with Harry because there was a war on but with Kurt he felt like he could relax.

Kurt took decidedly better care of his appearance which Draco thought in his favor. Even if he'd ended up dating Harry his atrocious sense of style would have been a constant source of embarrassment. Kurt however seemed to really care about the image he presented and while he realized he was a bit more colorful than the average muggle Draco had seen much more extravagant clothes in the magical world.

This time Kurt initiated the kissing as they sat together on a bench overlooking a small pond. They kissed for several minutes and Draco found he had no complaints about the other man's techniques. Kissing Kurt left him dizzy and breathless and he thought he would happily do it for ages if given the chance.

Finally it was growing late and Draco had some work to take care of before Monday morning so he walked Kurt back to his house and with one last kiss. He arranged a date for the following evening and found himself whistling, actually whistling! as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Kurt was frantically rushing around the apartment looking for his favorite belt. He'd planned to wear it on his date with Draco because it coordinated perfectly with the shoes that matched the shirt he planned to wear. If he couldn't find it he'd have to scrap the whole outfit. Harry was leaning against the kitchen counter watching him rush to and fro with raised eyebrows.

"What are you looking for Kurt?" he asked bemused.

"My belt! I have to be ready in fifteen minutes and I don't have time to pick a whole different look!" Kurt replied franticly.

"Well what's it look like? I'll help look." Kurt paused to raise his eyebrow at Harry.

"Honestly Harry I knew you're trying to help but we both know you're practically color blind. I mean look at what you're wearing right now!" Harry glanced down at his baggy grey t-shirt and jeans as if trying to figure out what was wrong with them. Kurt didn't care though because with a yell of triumph he discovered the missing belt in Rachel's closet.

He quickly put it on and was finally ready to go. Harry walked over to him looking curious.

"Where are you going that's got you so flustered anyhow? Got a hot date?" He said it teasingly and Kurt stiffened before glaring at Harry.

"As a matter of fact I do thank you very much," He replied. Harry's face broke into a grin.

"That's fantastic! Who's the lucky bloke? Anyone I know?" Kurt hesitated. He had Draco hadn't discussed whether or not Harry was allowed to know they were dating. Draco hadn't said not to tell him though so Kurt nodded.

"Yes actually. I'm going out with Draco."

"What?!" The shocked horror didn't from from Harry but from Blaine who had stepped into the room while he and Harry were talking. Harry just looked surprised before he smiled warmly again.

"That's wonderful Kurt! I had no idea you and Draco even liked each other." Kurt smiled at him but before he could respond Blaine rounded on Harry.

"You can't seriously say you're okay with this." He exclaimed, Harry gave him a quelling look.

"Of course I am. I admit it's a shock I never pictured Draco dating a mu-American. I never pictured him dating an American but if he's willing to look past that it just shows how much he's grown. Besides if he's dating Kurt I don't have to feel guilty about dating you." Harry grinned again but Blaine wasn't done yet.

"But he's your ex dating my ex," he exclaimed as if explaining something obvious.

"So? Blaine unless you're still hung up on Kurt it doesn't matter who he dates." Harry's tone was dangerous and Blaine quickly backpedaled.

"No I'm not. Sorry I just. . .was surprised. I love you Harry!" Blaine continued to grovel and Kurt was amused to see the way Harry's eyes sparkled in amusement. He pulled himself away however when he heard the knock on the door. He didn't want to keep Draco waiting.

* * *

They were sitting in another fancy restaurant when Kurt broke down and told him about his conversation with Harry and Blaine. Draco didn't seem surprised or concerned but continued to eat calmly as Kurt stumbled over himself trying to apologize. After a few minutes Draco set down his fork and pinned Kurt with a long look, causing the other man to fall silent.

"Now that your roommates are informed of the situation I have decided it's time to make a change." Kurt's heart sank. Draco was ending it because he hadn't kept his mouth shut.

"A change?" He asked even though he'd rather not know.

"Yes, I've decided we should see each other exclusively. I don't like the term boyfriend however I would not object to Consort or Lover. You may choose." Kurt snorted as the relief flooded him.

"I'm pretty sure Consort's only exist for Kings and dignitaries Draco." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I run a company worth more than many countries and personally take home more than most kings. Not to mention I had a sizable family fortune to start with so I really feel Consort is an appropriate title. However wording matters very little. From now on we'll date each other exclusively. You'll attend social and family events as my date. If you're agreeable I suggest we continue this arrangement indefinitely." Kurt blinked. He was pretty sured he'd just been ordered to become Draco Malfoy's consort. Not that he was complaining, in answer he leaned across the table and kissed Draco deeply.

The End

* * *

Author's notes: So I hope you liked my little sequel. I want to remind those of you who may be feeling some Blaine or Harry hate at the moment that this is all written from Draco and Kurt's point of view. This is my first time trying to write something where Harry was not the primary Character. As such I'm a little insecure about it so I really hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please Review and tell me what you think!

For those of you who are wishing this was an update to Summer Lovin' I promise to have something up tomorrow. My husband and Daughter are going to do something involving manure in my mother in law's veggie garden and I am staying home and writing.

Song Choices: Kurt was You're so Vain by Carly Simon and Draco's was I hate everything about you by Three days Grace.


End file.
